


Blasé

by BlueTee



Series: The 'C' in Miraculous stands for CRACK [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Character Development, Chloé Bourgeois Knows, Crack, F/M, Identity Reveal, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTee/pseuds/BlueTee
Summary: The identity reveal plus Chloé's character development crackfic that I always wanted to write at 4 a.m.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The 'C' in Miraculous stands for CRACK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Blasé

It was after Adrien unpretentiously said, for the _7852933rd_ time, that Marinette was their "everyday Ladybug", that Chloé realized three things:

No way in hell there were _two_ different young women in Paris thinking that pigtails worked.

_No one_ needs to go to the bathroom during an Akuma attack.

Ladybug is kind of a bitch to her sometimes.

"Oh, _fuck me_ , you're the actual Ladybug, aren't you?"

So this was why people started drinking.

A lot of choking around the table, Marinette seemed about to combust, and Adrien looked like a lovestruck dork.

Hell.

"Utterly ridiculous. What's next? Adrikins is Chat Noir?"

More choking. Adrien was blushing, Marinette seemed about to combust _and_ a dumbstruck dork.

Well, if those were her odds, Chloé decided it was about time she started her therapy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sir we are missing more crack in this crack fic.


End file.
